


Wine Drunk

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Barry comes home to a wine-drunk Iris.





	Wine Drunk

She was dancing in the living room when Barry got home. She was playing one of the records Joe got them when he gifted them a record player for Christmas. It didn’t take him long to notice the half-drank bottle of red wine sitting on the table in front of her. He couldn’t help but smile at the adorable, but sexy women in front of him as she jumped around, shaking her hips to the rhythm of the music. Barry was lost in thought, too busy being mesmerized by her, that he didn’t even notice that she was staring at him.

“Bear!” Iris called snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Hi,” he smiled.

“Hey,” she giggled, making her way over to her adorable husband, tripping slightly before she threw her arms around his neck.

“Whoa there,” he smiled, catching her by the waist. “You alright?”

“Mmmmm, I’m greeaat,” she smiled and Barry laughed.

“You seem great,” he rubbed his hands up and down her arm. “You enjoyed that wine?”

“Absolutely,” she slurred and Barry couldn’t contain the smile that spread across his face.

His wife was ridiculously cute, especially the way she swayed with him back and forth in the middle of the living room. Her arms wrapped around his neck, that small, but breath taking smile plastered on her face, and her brown eyes literally sparkling in the low light. Barry was lost in everything that is her. 

“I think you might be a little wine-drunk, my love,” Barry said softly as Iris rested her head on his shoulder. Barry had to bend his knees a little so she could reach, but he didn’t mind. 

He loved being this close to her, at any given time. 

“Am not,” she murmured and Barry laughed. 

She smiled, taking in the moment, her smile widening when he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She reached up on her tiptoes, pulling him closer to her. 

“Kiss me,” she whispered. 

Barry smiled, the teasing remark he had for her leaving his mind the second her lips met his. They never had enough time for this. Between their day jobs, the Team, and trying to protect the city, Barry felt like he never had enough time for her. Every moment with her was precious. He would ask her about the wine later, would check and make sure she was okay, but for now he wanted to melt into her. 

He deepened the kiss, and a soft moan escaped her. Barry felt chills down his spine as she snaked her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, one hand on her hip, one on her back. He almost tripped, trying to keep him and her up as she swayed backwards. 

A small giggle escaped her when Barry pulled away, and he fell a little harder for her right then, right there. Her hands made their way from behind his head to his chest. Stilling, she looked at him through her eyelashes. Barry gulped, completely captivated by the pools of warm brown staring up at him. He bent down a little capturing her lips in another, desperate kiss. 

Before she knew it, Barry was picking her up and walking her to the couch, his lips never leaving hers. Laying her down amongst the pillows, he continued his pursuit, leaving peppered kisses along her jawline. He couldn’t get enough of her. She might’ve been a little tipsy on wine, but he was fully intoxicated on her.

Iris was breathless, reeling in the emotions her husband was eliciting from her. She let out a soft moan when he pulled away, his green eyes dark and drinking her in. She pulled him closer to her, connecting her lips to his again, ending her night her favorite way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another domestic West-Allen piece for you. Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
